Modern electronic devices (such as cell phones) are complex machines incorporating various components. For a cell phone, such components may include wireless communication components. The cell phone may further include a camera sensor (e.g., a CMOS imager) and an ISP operating on the image data from the camera sensor. The ISP may perform pixel postprocessing, such as de-mosaicing the image data. The pixel postprocessing may further include adjusting the image data for camera functions such as focus, exposure, balance, and coloring scheme. The cell phone may further include a video encoder to encode the data from the ISP to video bitstreams and a display processor to receive the video bitstreams and to output the video bitstreams in a format for display. The cell phone may also include the display panel to display the video bitstreams.
Power is consumed to transfer the image data through the various stages. A well-managed ISP data traffic may reduce power consumed by the electronic devices.